One of the most effective ways to reduce scattered radiation from an object being radiographed is through the use of a Potter-Bucky diaphragm. More commonly known as a ‘bucky’, this is an assembly which is normally located under the table of a diagnostic x-ray set and holds the x-ray film cassette and the secondary radiation grid. The grid is used to prevent secondary x-ray emission from the patient from reaching the x-ray film, and is formed from a large number of thin strips of lead separated by a radiolucent material. To prevent the outline of the grid from appearing on the film a mechanism is provided for moving the grid during exposure.
The bucky can be mounted on bearings which permit movement along rails under the x-ray table so that the grid and film can be moved to an appropriate position under the patient. The bucky is used with most diagnostic x-ray equipment.
What is still desired, however, is a new and improved bucky presentation assembly for use with medical diagnostic imaging and scanner systems. In particular, what is desired is a new and improved bucky presentation assembly that allows a bucky to be moved about a patient table and placed in multiple positions about the table. Among other features and advantages, the new and improved bucky presentation assembly will allow specific portions of a patient lying on the table to be quickly and accurately x-rayed. For example, the bucky presentation assembly will allow a hip of a patient lying or sitting on the table to be quickly and accurately x-rayed.